


things like loneliness

by Yati



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, one-sided crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dreamt that you died last night," she said suddenly, and he half-turned, surprised at the admission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things like loneliness

"I dreamt that you died last night," she said suddenly, and he half-turned, surprised at the admission. She had been strangely depressed the whole day, barely speaking to any of them at all. She was half a step behind him, her hands clenched into fists, arms trembling. Somehow he knew that her fingernails would leave dark crescent marks in her palms. Her head was bowed, and her hair fell across her face like a veil.

He shrugged her words off. Not that he had a reply, and even if he did, what was he supposed to say? That it was just a dream and he wouldn't die? Some comfort that would be. He knew that he could die as easily today as he could tomorrow, and he knew that she knew that too.

He didn't say anything and just listened as the silence grew.

"You know what was the worst part?" Her voice was very soft; it barely carried to where he stood. "When I woke up, I was terribly disappointed it was just a dream." He didn't say anything to that, either. Not when he couldn't hold those words against her.

He should be glad that she hated him.

The setting sun was lengthening their shadows, and her shadow was touching his, melding them together into one. He turned away and started walking again. He heard her footsteps coming after him after a very short pause, and he stopped in surprise when she linked her arm into his. "Don't wait until the very last minute, Sasuke-kun." He stared at her for a moment---her eyes were green, he noted distantly, green and very earnest, and she probably only had the vaguest notion what hate really was---before shaking her off, and he walked away, forcing more distance between them.

She didn't run after him this time.


End file.
